These Games We Play
by twinkminded
Summary: "There is NOTHING and no one we haven't done," - Justin season 4 Scenes of the sex games our boys have done. ***Warning contains explicit sex*** There is no timeline to these chapters.
1. A Bit of Bondage

I woke up slowly and started to stretch like normal, but found I couldn't move. I opened my eyes, and found nothing but darkness.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and took a moment to inventory my body.

I knew my eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing. My mouth was opened a little, a small rubber ball between my teeth, with straps across my cheeks to hold the ball gag in place. My arms were pulled above my head and a gentle tug proved that they were handcuffed together to the wall. I tried to move my legs and found those tied spread eagle. My body was stretched taunt between my restraints leaving me no room for movement except to turn my head, not that I could see anything thanks to the blindfold.

I swallowed as best I could and calmed my breathing. I've never woke up like this. I've always been awake when Brian does this to me. I knew that when he did this to me he put my 'safe bell' up on the wall, the string within reach incase what was happening became too much.

The loft was silent except the sound of fingers on computer keys. Apparently Brian was on the other side of the loft working.

I breathed through my nose and waited. As much as I enjoy doing these things, I still felt a little shy about being on display in such a way, to be seemingly ignored until Brian wanted to look at me. I felt like little more than a toy.

The tapping on the computer keys stopped and I listened to Brian's bare feet walk into the bedroom.

My body tried to shift nervously when Brian stopped moving but didn't say or do anything. I could feel his eyes on me and it both aroused me and made me blush a little. It didn't matter how many times we played this game, I still blush a little.

I could have jumped when I felt a warm finger touch the top of my foot. His finger moved slowly from my foot to my ankle and slowly up my leg.

My cock, already hard, hardened farther as he touched me.

His finger moved slowly from my thigh to my stomach, just grazing my pubs as he passed them. He continued tracing his finer up my stomach, chest, to my shoulder, and all the way my arm to my hand.

My whole body broke out with goosebumps and a bead of precum slid down my cock.

He removed his touch and I heard him pick something up from the nightstand. He pinched my nipple and I forced myself not to flinch. That nipple was suddenly pinched with a clamp.

I gasped at the pain and pleasure of the clamp now on my.

His hand smacked my hip in reprimand, but he didn't speak. Sometimes that's the worst torture, his not speaking to me.

I breathed heavily through my nose as another clamp was added to my other nipple.

His hand smoothed down the center of my chest and stomach and I sighed in pleasure.

I almost whimpered when he stopped touching me and I heard his bare feet walking away. I was left, on display. Which was part of this game.

I heard him sit on the couch, light a cigarette, and pour himself a drink. I felt his eyes on me and knew he'd turned the couch enough to see into the bedroom.

I don't know how long he sat there staring at me, but I knew there was some time between the two cigarettes.

My body relaxed as I lay there, the slight pain in my nipples leaving, though my cock did not soften much. The muscles in my arms and legs relaxed. I was completely relaxed, which was probably why he left me alone so long. Sometimes he leaves me tied like this once we are done with the actual game, knowing that it often relaxes me in a way little else will.

I heard him get off the couch and walk to the bedroom. I didn't try to move, my heart nor breathing didn't change. I was relaxed, except for my hard on.

His hand smoothed up my stomach, neck, then cupped my cheek.

I turned my face into his hand, loving the contact.

The bed moved as he climbed onto the bed. He removed the clamps from my nipples and I bit back a gasp as I regained feeling in them.

His tongue moved over one and I couldn't help the quiet moan of pleasure.

"Quiet," Brian snapped and nipped the once-again sensitive nipple.

I bit the plastic ball in my mouth as he licked my other nipple. God, it felt so good.

"You look wonderful like this," Brian murmured as he licked his way up my neck.

I found pleasure in his words. Brain isn't one to praise someone in the tone he just used. That is something I love about when we're like this, he feels safe enough to express things that he normally won't.

He licked my bottom lip and suddenly grasped my cock.

I tensed, managing not to gasp. It's hard to stay quiet, I'm usually vocal.

"You're so hard," he murmured in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver.

He stroked me, spreading my precum down my shaft. "You've been such a good boy," he whispered when I managed not to move. "Stayed so still and quiet for me to watch. Should I reward you?"

I didn't respond even though I wanted to beg for him to give me anything, either a reward or punishment. I love both.

He moved and I felt his hands on my ankles. He released them and gently rubbed where the padded leather had been.

He moved my legs up the bed, place my feet close to my ass. I felt him settle between my legs and he slid his hands under my ass and cupped me. He lifted me and blew on my hole.

My ass clenched involuntarily.

Brian chuckled and licked me.

I fisted my hands and bit the ball in my mouth to keep from making a sound.

"Such a good boy," he said, his lips against my crack. "Let me hear you now." He swirled his tongue around my hole.

I moaned loudly around my ball gag.

He licked me for several minutes before slipping a lubed finger into me.

I gasped and automatically pressed into him.

"I didn't tell you to move," he said firmly, smacking my ass.

I forced my body to be still as he slipped a second and third finger into me, fucking me with them. I've learned to control my body more in the past months since we started this 'game'.

"You're doing better this time," he praised me, taking his fingers away, making me whimper. "I'm so proud of you, pet."

I smiled around the gag. He only calls me that while we play like this, it's part of this game.

He slid up my body, licking my chest, neck, and lip. His condom-covered cock rubbed against my ass, making me moan in want.

"Bring your legs up," Brian said and licked the spot behind my ear.

I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pressed his cheek against mine as he lined his cock up and slowly pressed into my tight hole.

I moaned as he slowly slid into me until I felt his ball against my ass. I tugged against the restraints on my wrists, wanting to touch him.

He groaned and started to move, pumping into me harshly. He grabbed my hands, holding them, as he pounded into me, hitting my prostate with every stroke.

I cried out against my gag, clenching his hands tightly, as my orgasm built. I thrust against him desperately, wanting him harder and faster.

"So needy, pet," he groaned in my ear and moved faster, knowing what I wanted.

I nodded, struggling for breath. That was the only thing I have trouble with when doing this, being able to breathe as I neared orgasm.

"That's it," he panted. "Cum for me, pet."

I gasped around the ball in my mouth, my balls tight, then groaned as I came, the warm liquid hitting both our stomachs and chests.

He moaned loudly, pushed into me twice more, and came. He collapsed onto me, breathing heavily.

"So good, pet," he panted into my ear, his hands still holding mine.

I moaned in agreement.

We lay there for a couple minutes before he moved off of me, sliding out. After a second, his released my wrists, gently rubbing them, soothing where the padded leather had rubbed against my skin. He only uses padded leather or silk to tie me up. He is so careful not to leave a mark on my skin.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he soothed my skin.

I nodded.

He released the straps holding the gag and I flexed my jaw, licking my lips.

He kissed my lips as he untied my blindfold.

I blinked several times, adjusting to the dim light in the bedroom. I looked at Brian, finding a soft look on his face.

"Justin," he whispered, cupping my cheek.

I sighed peacefully, smiling faintly. I felt so good, not just because he just fucked me so good, but because the love and trust I felt while doing what we just did.

He gave me a soft smile and got off the bed.

I closed my eyes peacefully as he got a towel and cleaned me off.

"I love you," I breathed once he was back in the bed, holding me against his chest. I know he's uncomfortable when I tell him, but everything is so different when we're still feeling the effects from that.

"I know," he whispered, holding me tighter.

I smiled softly, still feeling so wonderful, so relaxed for giving up complete control.

"My Justin," he breathed into my hair, so softly I almost didn't hear him. "My sweet Justin."

I smiled peacefully, knowing Brian loved me, wanted me as his.


	2. A Little Shocking

*****WARNING*****

THIS STORY CONTAINS ELECTRIC SHOCK SEX! DO NOT READ IF THIS MAY BOTHER YOU!

"Fuck!"

I sagged when Justin released the button on the power board. I gasped for air as the electrical pain at the base of my hard cock stopped, though I could still feel the effects.

I stared into Justin's blue eyes, eyes which watched me so carefully. This wasn't his favorite game and I couldn't really blame him. This is one of the games we play that requires so much trust.

I was stretched on out bed, spread eagle and tied down. It's the only way we can do this, me being tied down.

Justin moved his fingers over the board of buttons, choosing which to push next. I could see his hand moving, but not the buttons, he keeps the board high enough that I can't see, won't know what was coming next.

I gasped sharply and arched up as the metal clamp on my left nipple shot pain through it. Fuck, it hurt but felt so good. We keep the charge low, I don't like the pain to be too harsh.

I closed my eyes, panting as the shock stopped.

We've only recently started doing this. It's took me a long time before asking Justin, before I was willing to let him give me such pain, to have me at his mercy in this manner. It had taken a plenty of talking before he agreed to do it.

I arched again, pulling at my bindings, as the pain was sent to my right nipple, but not as strong as the left.

"Brian?" Justin asked softly when I didn't do more than gasp at the pain.

I nodded and opened my eyes. His were searching my face intently.

"Do you want the new piece?" He asked after a minute of searching my eyes.

I swallowed nervously and nodded. I only found this new toy yesterday.

I watched Justin as he picked up the short and thin metal finger, a wire going from the end of it to the board of buttons Justin controlled.

He licked his lips nervously and pulled the bottom one between his teeth as he slowly slid the piece of metal into my ass.

I gasped at the cold, but kept my eyes firmly on his face. He didn't understand why I enjoy this game, but he does it, for me.

"How strong?" He asked softly.

"Medium," I told him. I didn't want full strength of power that he can use on most of my body, but I didn't want the low setting he always starts off with at my more sensitive spots.

He nodded and touched the board.

The entire metal finger sparked with electricity.

My body arched as much as my bounds would let it.

"HOLY… FUCK!... SHIT!" I screamed, my eyes clamped tightly shut at the sudden overwhelming feelings. "FUCK!... JUSTIN!" I came in the same instant the shocks hit every spot in my ass. The shocks stopped almost as instantly they started, but I continued to cum, so strongly I forgot to breathe for a minute.

My whole body shook, tears streaming from my closed eyes, as I came, pleasure filling me so much that I couldn't feel anything else.

I don't know how long I lay there shaking with the aftershocks of my orgasm. When I did finally become aware of the world around me, Justin was lying next to me, gently holding me, running his hand through my hair. He'd released mu restraints and taken all the metal clips from my body.

I lay there, regaining my breath as my body slowly stopped quivering.

He didn't say anything, just held me as I came down from the euphoria. This part he understands, the need for comfort after such a release.

"Fuck," I finally breathed.

"I take it you really liked that," he said lightly.

"More than I thought,' I admitted, turning into his embrace. I rarely let him hold me like this, but damn if I didn't need it.

I smiled, breathing in his scent, feeling so good. I finally sighed softly and fell asleep.

Justin held Brian long after he fell asleep. He didn't really like this game, but Brian did and he always looked sated afterwards. Though he hadn't cum just from the shocks before, they usually have actual sex after the clamps were removed, but this time Brian really came.

Justin kissed Brian's forehead, always awed at the trust Brian had for him to allow this game.


	3. Push Your Limit

The trick under me moaned in pleasure as I fucked him. He was on his knees and shoulders on the bed in front of me. I gripped his hip with one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other.

I squeezed my eyes tight, panting. This was the third time I'd fucked him, would be the third time he'll cum. I haven't cum in several hours. My cock and balls were killing me, the cock ring so tight it felt like it might castrate me.

I gasped as my back was kissed by a leather whip. The stroke was soft, but still burned over my already sensitive back.

Brian stood next to the bed with the whip, watching us with dark lustful eyes. He wore a pair of faded jeans, still unbuttoned from the blowjob he'd just gotten a few minutes ago.

"God," the man under me moaned, his walls tightening around me. He was close, and I was glad. Hopefully I would be able to get release once I was done with him.

I tightened my grip on his hip, moving faster.

Brian's hand smoothed up my back, caressing the red marks I knew were there. He'd been using the whip on me for a good half an hour, and fuck if it hadn't been a good half an hour.

I gasped as the trick under me came, his ass clamping down on me.

I gladly pulled out of him as quickly as I could once he was done. I dropped onto my stomach next to the man, panting. I was going to die if I didn't get some release soon.

A hand ran through my hair and I opened my eyes to find Brian crouched down in front of me. He gave me a knowing smirk as he stood back up.

"Get out."

I watched as the trick got up and dressed in huff, clearly surprised by Brian's dismissal, even though everyone knows that Brian kicks tricks out right away.

I closed my eyes again, panting, my cock throbbing painfully.

I gasped in surprise a minute later when a hand smacked my ass firmly. It stung, but damn it felt good.

"Your whole back and ass is red," Brian said, the bed dipping as he got onto it behind me. He ran his warm tongue over one of my cheeks, making me arch up a little. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," I gasped.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked, grabbing my hips and raising me to my knees.

"Fuck, yes," I moaned.

He chuckled and I heard a condom wrapper.

I cried out when his hand hit my ass again, then moaned.

He shoved three lubed fingers into me all at once, making me cry out again. He reached around and grabbed my swollen cock.

"Brian," I moaned and pushed back into his fingers.

He chuckled and fucked me with his fingers while stroking me.

"I need to cum!"

"I know you do," he said easily, teasingly.

"Brian!" I yelled as he took his fingers away.

He chuckled. "You said you could go three hours of sexual activity without cumming," he said as his cock head pushed against my hole.

"And I have!" I gasped as he pushed past the first ring of muscle.

Brian pushed all the way in then draped his body over his. "Yes, you have," he agreed. "And I'll let you come, with me."

I squeezed my ass around him, encouraging. I needed it so much.

"Justin," he gasped softly.

"Fuck me!"

He didn't say anything, but he started fucking me.

I fisted my hands in the sheet and shoved back against him, my heart pounding in my ears so loud almost drowning out my cries.

I felt his hand reaching around again, fondling my tight balls.

"Fuck, Justin," he groaned, thrusting as hard as he could. Brian loved denying me an orgasm.

"Please," I begged.

"Cum of me," he groaned and released the cock ring.

I cried out, almost screaming, and came. I came, seeing the preverbal stars behind my eyes. I kept my face pressed into the sheet as I cried out my release, as Brian shoved into me a couple more times.

He fell onto me, my legs sliding down so that I lay flat on the bed.

I turned my face out of the sheet, tears sliding from my eyes. Fuck, that was wonderful. It hurt so much, this whipping, being deny so long with so much stimulation, but the orgasm was amazing.

"We can try for four hours next time," Brian said after a minute of us regaining our breath.

"You push your limit first," I said as he pulled out and rolled off me.

He chuckled and gave me a gentle kiss before getting up to dispose of the condom and get a towel for me to clean up with.


	4. At School

"Brian," I gasp in surprise when I saw who had just pulled me into the boy's restroom.

He grinned at me as he flicked lock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with wide eyes. He'd dropped me off this morning, so what was he doing here? In a bath room in my high school?

"We were in such a rush this morning," he said, touching his lips to mine. "You didn't take care of my morning needs." He pulled me close, letting me feel his hard cock.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "So you came back to accost me in my school's bathroom?" I teased.

"Is there a better place?" I asked with a cocky grin. "We could find a classroom if you'd rather."

I laughed at the thought then kissed him, pressing my body tighter to his.

"We don't have all day, Sunshine," Brian murmured after a minute. "Soon someone is going to get upset about the locked door.

I nodded in agreement and dropped to my knees, my hands already opening his slacks. I pulled his cock out and took the entire length into my mouth, making him gasp in surprise.

"Fuck," he breathed, fisting his hands in my hair.

I sucked him, my hands holding his thighs, moaning as he pushed himself into my mouth. I sucked him eagerly, hearing the sound of my fellow students walking in the hall on the other side of the door.

"Jerk yourself," Brian gasped as he hit the back of my throat quicker. "We don't have much time."

I fumbled with my pants and pulled out my straining cock. I stroked myself quickly, my hips thrusting with the moment. I moaned around Brian, swallowing, making him moan.

"That's it," he said, tightening his hold on my hair.

I cried out around his cock a minute later as I came, coating my hand.

"Fuck," he gasped and shoved himself down my throat. He held my head still as he came, spilling warmth down my throat.

He released his hold on my head after a second and I slowly pulled back, sucking him clean.

"Fuck, Justin," her panted.

"If we had time," I said as I tucked him away and did his slacks back up. I stood up and grabbed some paper towels to clean myself up.

"Yeah, but you have to get to class," he teased.

"I'm not explaining why I'm late though," I laughed as I fixed my pants.

He laughed and kissed me. "Better go," he said. "I think someone tried to open the door a minute ago."

I couldn't help giggling as I unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving Brian. I knew he would walk out calmly in a minute, as if he had every right to be in a high school.

I couldn't help smirking as I walked into class.

"Where were you?" Daphne asked in a whisper when I sat down next to her.

"I forgot breakfast," I told her quietly. "Brian was thoughtful enough to come back so I could have it."

"Justin!" She hissed in shock then snickered. "I can't believe you and Brian had sex in the school."

"Just a blow job," I corrected in a whisper. "But it was hot."

"I bet," she laughed quietly


	5. Whipping Needed

Darkness.

I think the blindfold has to be one of my favorite 'bondage' toys. Something about not knowing what was going to happen, about trusting Brian. Even when I'm not bound in any other way, I was giving up control.

I wasn't tied up tonight, at least not at the moment.

I was leaning against one of the support beams, my arms stretched up, my hands gripping the cold steel.

I hissed and arched a little as the strips on the flogger kissed my back. It was only the third hit, but my cock was already achingly hard. There had been no foreplay to this. We'd come home from Woody's and Brian simply told me to strip and stand here. He'd put the blindfold on me, not telling me what he had planned so the first hit had hurt more than it usually did.

Another strike, this time across my lower back and I couldn't fight back the moan.

I felt the heat of Brian's body against my back as he leaned close and gently bit the side of my neck.

"Do you like that, pet?" He whispered in my ear, already knowing the answer.

I nodded and felt his retreat. I tensed, expecting another strike, but there was nothing.

The loft was silent for several minutes except for my ragged breathing.

I cried out when I finally felt the leather on my back again. I panted and moaned as he rained blows across my back, ass, and thighs. At some point I went from moaning to begging.

"Stop," I whined, pressing my forehead to the cold beam. "Please."

My answer was a hit to the back of my thighs.

Tears escaped from under the blindfold and fell down my cheeks. "No, stop," I continued to beg. "Please, please."

Brian didn't answer except for sending the leather strips across my stinging skin.

I begged even as I arched into the hits. Fuck, it was good. My skin burned, my cock hurt it was so hard, and my mind was only focused of those feelings. I wasn't worried about the bad day I had, about the argument I got into with Michael, or about the gallery opening tomorrow. Now it was just the pain and pleasure coursing through me.

I begged and sobbed, even though we both knew I didn't mean it. I enjoyed this, need it sometimes. Brian understands this and gives me what I need.

I'm not sure how long I stood there until Brian stopped. Time loses all meaning after the first couple hits. I know I was leaning heavily against the cold steel, my face wet with tears, when the hits stopped.

"Do you need more, pet?" Brian asked combing is hand through my sweat damp hair.

I shook my head weakly, feeling light headed, maybe floaty describes it better.

"Can you walk?" He asked in the same soothing voice.

I shook my head again and he chuckled softly.

I'm sure I tensed or something when he picked me up and cradled me to his chest, but I barely felt it, my mind too far detached from everything.

Brian laid me on my stomach on the bed then wiped my cheeks with a damp cloth, removing the blindfold.

I didn't bother moving, just laid there, my body boneless, my eyes closed, my mind drifting, but not thinking at all. It was perfect, bliss.

I felt the coolness of the cream Brian started to gently massage into my hot flesh, but in a distant kind of way. He always takes care of me.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly as he worked to sooth my skin.

I moaned, the closest I could come to answering.

When he was done, he laid down next to me on his side and I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn't bother enough to open my eyes.

I smiled faintly when I felt his fingers feather over my cheek.

"Sleep," he whispered, his hand playing with my hair.


End file.
